


英国梨

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 英国梨与小苍兰。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	英国梨

蔡徐坤和前台讲电话，说要特殊服务，三分钟后恰有人敲响他房门，他说进来，然后望向玄关，看见锁钥咬啮的声音。有三个人到，他一眼挑中靠左那位，背头，花衬衫与领带，折断的锋利下颚线，眼神澄澈得像是落水小狗。蔡徐坤拉着他的领带轻轻吻他耳朵，接着贴着他嘴唇用气音说话：今晚你是我的。

王子异想着蔡徐坤冲澡。他甫一进门，眼神就一头撞在蔡徐坤诱惑的脚，两条瓷片，蜷起脚指头的时候，王子异看到他圆而饱满的脚趾透出洋红色，光滟滟地显露出一种隐晦的烟视媚行。多尴尬，他撸了两把下体勃起的阳具，些许恼火，第一次只是对着一双细白的脚就产生性欲，还事前就将客人当作性幻想对象手淫。红着耳根拧紧花洒，湿漉额发撩上去，腰间潦草围上浴巾就结束。他硬得发胀。

他出来的时候还有水珠挂着，从耳垂滴落到肩膀，锁骨仿佛漫长海岸线，胸腹，终于滚落到浴袍底下，想入非非。蔡徐坤裸着身体，对着他鼓鼓囊囊的下身吞了吞口水，低下头笑了一声，揶揄之外亦有一种不自觉的羞意。勾勾手指，子异，过来，偷偷红了耳朵，王子异有些羞赧地挤进他双脚，手顺着小腿一路摸上去，倾身吻他小腹毛发，贴近时忽然嗅到梨与香瓜味道，淡而魅惑。浴巾被蔡徐坤用脚趾解了，囊袋贴在生着一点薄茧的脚跟，脚趾就恰好碰到那颗深红色龟头，尺寸傲人，硬得可怕。蔡徐坤绷着脚险些打了个寒颤，足后那块贴着骨头的皮肤就有肉捏起来，透着朦朦胧胧的粉红色，王子异掐着，慢慢把那一片展开了，就这样握着他踝骨用茎身缓慢磨蹭他脚窝，像只发情大狗。蔡徐坤只觉得好痒，不单单只是足底，还有后穴，他用脚趾抚摸王子异硕大鸡巴上每根分明脉络，血管跳动着操他的脚，他真宁愿那是在奸自己的穴了。

梨子味慢慢升上来，王子异打开他膝盖，想要用手指把蔡徐坤穴口揉开了，没成想抓了一手的水，摊在手指一片粘稠的光，再往下一看才知道他后穴渗了一大股淫水，红艳艳地张合。嫩穴吐出来的骚水被蔡徐坤伸出舌尖红着脸乖乖舔掉，又有一双梨香的嘴唇递上来，王子异吮着他唇瓣，握着可怜流水的小鸡巴上下撸动。蔡徐坤身体软乎乎，性器就也软软的，勃起了也是栽栽歪歪地淌淫液，他躺在王子异身下捏两块结结实实的胸肌，爽得直哼哼，王子异也被摸得发胀，干脆大手掴在他两瓣泛粉的臀尖上，扪得他白花花的屁股肉一抖一抖，哑着嗓子亢声浪叫，屁眼又翕动着淌许多水。

哼哼什么？像小猪。蔡徐坤红着耳朵回过头剜了他一眼，你不许说，王子异就把手指插进他湿淋淋的穴道里抠挖，蔡徐坤被玩得又爽又痒，仿佛蚊子包被针尖挠了一下似的，就蹙着眉尖伏在王子异肩头轻喘，闷闷地用气音哼哼。又在哼了。大腿内侧白生生的嫩肉就让王子异掐出淤痕来，像是结了青柿子，王子异的含吮让它成熟，同时汁水四溢。小猪哼哼，子异，子异，一声又一声，黏黏糊糊的。那阵清纯又骚的梨子香就在脸前晃晃悠悠，王子异一时间好像被酒醉的晚风吹了，脸突然烫起来。

插进来，让我舒服。

蔡徐坤眼睛都潮了，下体比眼睛还湿润，操操我吧，他说，然后光溜溜的手滑下去摸他狰狞粗糙的阴茎。王子异低头一看就被刺激得额角青筋直跳，蔡徐坤的手白得跟段玉似的，就耷在他膨胀的深色阳物上，说摸不是摸，反倒像勾引，无所谓。反正蔡徐坤想让王子异插的不是自己的手，而是屁股里骚痒的穴。王子异再也耐不下性子开发他，于是吊着腰用鸡蛋般大的龟头顶弄蔡徐坤湿淋淋的穴口，蔡徐坤拍着床单，眼梢红了一片，真就像只小猪，急得快要哭出来。还没来得及喘这口气，王子异就先把阳物挺紧他湿热一片的后穴里，深得撞到花心。蔡徐坤先是张着嘴被插得爽到讲不了话，反应过来才知道自己一下被插射了，精液喷了王子异整块腹肌都是，于是真的哭出来，穴肉里面也哭，湿哒哒地吸吮。高潮过后尚有余韵，温热软烂的穴壁含着王子异性器痉挛，他就插在里面，没有动，享受这一刻的收缩感，就爽到头皮发麻。

蔡徐坤终于喘过来一口气，可以打着哭嗝说话时，讲的第一句就是你怎么还不射啊。王子异看着他软趴趴的小猪屌无声地笑了一下，心说以为谁都和你这只小猪一样吗。这时候蔡徐坤就爬起来趴在他身下，屁股撅得老高，扒开自己两片臀肉露出中间嫣红流水的屁眼，你插吧，他闷闷说，委屈巴巴的，语气里尚有眼泪和梨汁的甜腥味。王子异也就不客气，在他柔软后背与鹅卵石肩头留下厚重吻痕，鸡巴噗嗤一声又顶进去。蔡徐坤的眼泪就挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，多半是爽的，王子异在他后穴抽插，粗糙上翘的阴茎次次刮过敏感点，狠狠撞在骚心上，烫得他有点发抖。猪咪的小屌就软趴趴地在前端晃来晃去，不一会儿又被操硬了，但还是软软地摇摆不定，像是奶牛软垂的乳房。思及此，他就又把手伸到前面去轻轻揉搓他被床单磨红的乳尖，掌拢肉嘟嘟的胸乳，把乳孔都捻得微张，两粒奶头硬成酸涩小葡萄，从柔软乳晕里挺出来。

王子异插进来了也不狠干，只是把龟头抵在骚心上不轻不重地慢慢压，要动一动也只是小幅度地抽插，蔡徐坤的肠肉就淅淅沥沥地往外渗水，沿着丰腴腿根流下来。子异...快点。蔡徐猪带着哭腔哼哼说，王子异才真的动起来，肥硕的卵蛋打得蔡徐坤两瓣圆滚的臀肉又红又痒，整根抽出来又全部塞进去，蔡徐坤吃得整个小穴都发胀，带着颤音呜咽了一声，旋即高声淫叫起来。他两片屁股蛋子都让王子异撞得生疼，小猪屌晃晃荡荡又射了一次，就再也射不出什么，只能垂着脑袋，马眼里淌出清透的水。王子异也让他紧窒后穴夹得即将攀顶，他把头埋下去嗅蔡徐坤发间香瓜与梨汁香气，粗大鸡巴钉在屁股里，跳着射在他里面。

蔡徐坤等他射精了就瘪着嘴可怜兮兮地和他接一个漫长甜蜜的吻，王子异摸摸小猪圆圆的耳朵，看他自己把屁眼里的东西抠出去了一口一口吃掉，心里面喜欢得不得了。他心说实在糟糕，就无意识在梨香里沉沉睡过去。

王子异次日再醒转身旁已经没人，床头柜留了一张纸条，写着蔡徐坤三个字和他的联络方式。低头笑了，像昨夜的他，纸片牵起来放到鼻尖下面轻嗅，想起今晨一个匆忙湿润的吻。前调是香瓜与梨子香，中调是小苍兰与玫瑰香，于是他就真的闻到小苍兰与玫瑰香味，前调仍未散。所以记住名字，英国梨。

Fin.


End file.
